wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arena PvP system
---- Arenas are areas in which teams of players can compete against each other in deathmatch-style PvP. Instead of participating in objective-based PvP, these contests center around your team's ability to obliterate the other team. Blizzard has planned a system that matches teams of equal strength together to increase fairness and make advancement to the highest tiers more difficult and more rewarding. The arena allows for 2v2, 3v3 and 5v5, but your team may have up to double the amount required for one fight (a 2v2 team can have four people in it). Unlike normal PvP, the arena also allows intra-faction competition. Only level 70 player characters can gain a Team Rating or Arena Points. Characters below level 70 can engage in practice matches. Teams require an Arena Team Charter in order to create an official team. Arena Points are used as the currency to purchase Arena Rewards, which are considered to be on par with some of the mid-to high level PvE rewards, Season 1 items being roughly equivalent to Tier 4, Season 2 to Tier 5, Season 3 to Tier 6, and the upcoming Season 4 to Tier 6.5. Three Arenas are currently available: * The Ring of Trials in Nagrand * The Circle of Blood in Blade's Edge Mountains * The Ruins of Lordaeron in Tirisfal Glades (released in patch 2.1). Strategy The strategies used in arena PvP are quite different from those used in other PvP modes. Other PVP modes involve holding or running flags, which emphasizes team makeup rather than strategy. In arena PvP, the goal is to kill your opponents and different class abilities come into play. Tactics and coordination are much more important. Types Players can participate in the Arena in two ways. The type you wish to participate in is selected when speaking to the Arena Battlemaster. Skirmish All players of any level can participate in a skirmish battle. It is identical to the Rated Match, however no Team Ratings or Arena Points are assigned. Rated Match Players who are at least level 70 and on an Arena Team (created with an Arena Team Charter) may participate in a Rated Match. After the match, each team has its Team Rating adjusted accordingly (See below for details on Team Rating Calculations). Creating a Team To create an Arena Team one must purchase an Arena Charter from any NPCs: * "King" Dond - Located at The Ring of Trials in Nagrand * Bip Nigstrom - Located at Gadgetzan in Tanaris * Steamwheedle Sam - Located at Circle of Blood in Blade's Edge Mountains You must be level 70 to purchase one; they are available in three formats: *Arena Team Charter (2v2) - *Arena Team Charter (3v3) - *Arena Team Charter (5v5) - Once a charter is purchased, it must be signed by the number of players the Team Charter is for, and then returned to an to formalize the team and select the team banner. The first time the Arena Team is created, it starts with 1500 Team Rating that you must raise by fighting against other groups. Gameplay Pre-Match Upon zoning into the Arena instance, players start in a "holding area", health, mana, and energy are all restored, all buffs, conjured items are removed and pets are dismissed. (Debuffs will remain, and pets can be resummoned once you zone in.) Players are also given the Arena Preparation buff, which removes the casting cost of all abilities (including Soul Shards). After 60 seconds of preparation, the match commences! The Fight Players battle it out until all the members of one team are defeated or chose to leave. Abilities with a cooldown longer than 15 minutes cannot be used during Arena combat (including Rebirth). Conjured consumables, bandages and Star's Tears may be used. Other consumables may not. Once a player dies, they can choose to release and observe the remainder of the match as a ghost. Post-Match Much like the Battlegrounds, after a match is completed a statistics window is shown that displays total damage and healing done. The Arena window also shows the Team Rating adjustment as a result of the match. Arena rating system Arena rating calculation of each match is based on the ELO Rating System which is used by the international chess rating system. The ELO system takes the score of two opponents and calculates a statistical chance of winning based off those scores. After the match it uses the difference between the calculated chance of winning and the actual results. The difference between the two probabilities is then applied to the maximum amount of points allowed per match. Having a maximum amount makes sure teams have to play a large number of matches instead of just getting lucky and beating one team with a high ranking score. Example of a match rating calculation: :Team A's Current Score: 1500pt :Team B's Current Score: 1580pt :Team A's Chance of Winning: 1 / (1+10(1580 - 1500)/400) = 0.38686 :Team B's Chance of Winning: 1 / (1+10(1500 - 1580)/400) = 0.61314 :Now Let's say Team A won the battle then :Team A's New Score: 1500 + 32*(1 - 0.38686) = 1500 + 19.62 = 1519.62 :Team B's New Score: 1580 + 32*(0 - 0.61314) = 1580 + (-19.62) = 1560.38 :Now Let's say Team B won the battle then :Team A's New Score: 1500 + 32*(0 - 0.38686) = 1500 + (-12.38) = 1487.62 :Team B's New Score: 1580 + 32*(1 - 0.61314) = 1580 + 12.38 = 1592.38 The K value used by Blizzard is 32. So each match, the maximum rating gain/loss will be 32pts. And if you play with a team with same rating, you will gain/lose exactly 16pts. As you can see when a team with a higher ranking score wins a match against a lower ranking team, they receive fewer points than if the lower rank team won. Arena Point Calculation "The transformation from your Team Rating to Arena Points starts off as a linear function, but once you go beyond a certain rating threshold, the function becomes logistic. Logistic function This means that you will see a significant payoff increase once your Team Rating goes beyond a certain point, but the high-end spectrum of the ratings will eventually notice a decrease in how much bang they get for their buck."Arena at the official site You can stockpile a maximum of 5,000 Arena Points. Formulae On 26 September 2007, the formulae used to calculate Arena Points were changed, as outlined on the official site about WoW arena's.Arena Calculator at the official WoW Armory Penalties: :2v2 teams earn 76% of the points of a 5v5 team with the same rating :3v3 teams earn 88% of the points of a 5v5 team with the same rating Pay out requirements To be awarded any points on Tuesday morning (i.e. Monday at midnight) on US servers, Tuesday night (~8pm server time, Oceanic) or Wednesday morning (i.e. Tuesday night at midnight) for EU servers, your team needs to have fought a minimum of ten matches that week and a player must have been in at least 30% of all your matches to be eligible for that week's points (i.e. it is possible to fight only 3 matches and get points - if your team did 10 matches in total) Arena at the official site It is important to note that the points you receive in a given week is determined by only one team, and not by combining all your teams' points. Whichever team you are a member of that would receive the most points after accounting for Team Rating and team type becomes the sole source for your points for that week. Note that 2v2 and 3v3 teams are subject to a handicap where they receive fewer points than a 5v5 team with the same Team Rating. Arena Point Calculators The WoW armory includes an Arena Point Calculator to help you plan earning and spending your arena points. Several community-developed alternatives are also available. Rewards Equipment Arena Rewards include both class-specific armor sets and a selection of unique weapons, off-hands and relics. All Arena Rewards cost only Arena Points to obtain. See Arena Rewards for a full list of current and past Seasonal Arena Rewards. Titles At the end of each Arena season, members who have been in at least 20% of a top Arena team's matches and are within 100 personal rating of the team's ratinghttp://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/us/1778033729.htm, in each Battlegroup, will receive a title according to their standing (highest to lowest): * Gladiator title also grants a Swift Nether Drake. This page shows all available Titles. An estimation of the ranking needed for each title can be found at: Seasons The seasons are used to determined the winners of Arena Titles and the armored Swift Nether Drake. Players who are in any of the top teams have to be in 20% of all the arena team's fights to gain their Title or Armored Netherdrake. At the end of the Season, teams are reset back to having a Team Rating of 1500, but they get to keep their Arena Points. Seasons are back-to-back meaning that when the season ends, the next begins. Season 3 introduced new Arena Gear as well, though the previous Season's gear is available for lowered costs, while Season 1 gear has been converted to honor.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=108213988&pageNo=1&sid=1#8 post Current Seasons Season 3 is currently active. It started on November 27 on the American realms and November 28 on the European realms. Although Blizzard has not yet announced the start of Season 4, a 20- to 23-week run puts the end of Season 3 between April 22th and May 13th, 2008. Looking at the progression, they might probably also add three more weeks resulting in a 26 weeks Season, which puts the end around June 3rd 2008. Ended Seasons Season 1 started on January 30th 2007 and ended on June 19th, coinciding with Patch 2.1.2. It ran for 20 weeks. Season 2 started on June 20th and ended on November 26 on US realms, November 27 on EU realms, two weeks after the release of Patch 2.3. It ran for 23 weeks. Criticisms The Arena PvP system is often criticized for giving away good gear that is often equivalent to those found in high level dungeons. Blizzard's reason behind this, however, is to give those who prefer PVP a chance to get quality gear comparable to drops in PVE, thus allowing players a chance to gain items regardless of what path they choose. The main problem with this is that the current system rewards those players that do not succeed at PVP (albeit to a lesser degree than those who do succeed). In fact, many arena teams are created just for this goal. The term "welfare epics" has been coined, referring to the ease of obtaining epic quality gear from the system. The Arena system has also been criticized for showing the lack of balance among the classes. Many classes are overrepresented in all or some of the brackets because of their strengths in PvP, where as other classes are almost entirely left out. This allows certain class combinations to do extremely well in the arena and gain a high rating, while others must struggle to even compete. Criticism has also been leveled at Blizzard for acting in a way detrimental towards class balance in the Arena. Shamans have received numerous nerfs aimed at weakening Elemental on the Public Test Realm for Patch 2.4, despite the fact that they are underrepresented in all brackets of the arena. Warriors, who are overrepresented in all brackets, have been left largely untouched.http://www.realmhistory.net/arena-statistics/class-breakdown.html Much of this criticism has been aimed at the lead developer Tom Chilton, who has admitted to playing a warrior, leading to multiple allegations of bias. See: "Kalganism" Controversy Under performing teams can receive more points than they would otherwise be due by simply disbanding the team and creating a new one. This is because each team will start with a rating of 1500. If they keep playing in the same team, their earned points will diminish every week as the rating goes down. This has led to criticism that points can effectively be purchased with gold (the cost of purchasing the Team Charter). Minimum personal rating Welfare epic(s) is a term used by WoW lead designer Jeffrey Kaplan for epic items gained through PvP. It comes from a notion that players can get epic items with little effort. To deal with the problem, a minimum 'personal rating' requirement was added to some items in Season 3. References Sources WoW BlueTracker : : : External links Arena class Combinations The most popular arena class setups Category:Arena PvP